Now Or Never
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Alex and Olivia reunite while on vacation and start their relationship back up while Olivia and the squad are dealing w/ a difficult case


**Now Or Never**

 **By Taijutsudemonslayer**

 **Chapter 1: As I Live And Breathe**

Beth Hughes, Daughter of rape/murder victim Colleen Hughes cried her eyes out as she watched Leon Jameson, the monster that raped and killed her Mother smiled as the jury forewoman read that the jury had deadlocked. Judge Gina Miles declared a mistrial and said that the People could retry Mr. Jameson in three months time.

Olivia couldn't believe what happened, she glared at Rafael Barba.

Olivia sighed, she wanted to get away and relax.

Olivia goes home, where she finds her babysitter Lucy Huston reading a story to her three and half year old Son Noah.

"Mommy, you home!" the toddler exclaimed happily as Lucy picked him up off the couch and set him down on the floor.

The toddler eagerly ran to his Mother, Liv happily scooped Noah up into her arms lovingly.

"Were you good for Lucy, Noah?" Olivia asked.

"He was an angel as always, Ms. Benson." Lucy says.

Olivia tells Lucy that she's going to take some time off on a vacation, she goes on to say that she'll let Lucy know when she plans on leaving so that Lucy can watch Noah while she is away.

Over that next three days Olivia searches the internet, she finds Monarch Beach and the Ivory Palace Hotel.

Liv made reservations for six days, from Thursday to Tuesday. She then calls Lucy and lets her know.

Olivia arrived in Monarch Beach around 11:20 on Thursday morning, she easily finds the Ivory Palace Hotel and checks in. After getting her key card from the Receptionist Olivia goes up to her suite and changed into her red one-piece swimsuit, Olivia stepped out onto the balcony of her hotel room and looked out at the beach, she closed her eyes and wished that she had someone here with her. _' Maybe a swim will calm me down.'_ Liv thought before going down to the ocean.

Olivia swam effortlessly through the water, she felt her earlier tension dissolve away.

Twenty minutes later Olivia came out of the water and decided to sunbathe, she knew that the beach had a nude section a few yards east of her current position so the brunette grabbed her towel and started walking.

Alex Cabot stepped off the plane once it landed in Monarch Beach, she sighed as she breathed in the crisp ocean air, Alex smiled as she walked to the cab stand to wait for a taxi. She tells the driver to take her to the Ivory Palace Hotel, fifteen minutes later Alex's cab pulled up to the hotel and she exits the cab and pays the middle-aged man behind the wheel.

Alex goes in and checks in and changes into her favorite red bikini before walking out onto the beach.

Olivia took off her bikini and sat down on her towel, she then began applying sunblock. Then Liv laid down on her back and pushed her sunglasses down over her eyes.

"Pardon me but is this spot taken, Ms. Benson?" a familiar female voice asked, Olivia sat up and took off her glasses and saw Alex Cabot smiling down at her.

"Alex Cabot, as I live and breathe. Please join me." Liv said with a smile.

Alex sat down and removed her bikini, when Olivia saw Alex's fully nude figure she had to turn away for a second to reign in her desire that had suddenly surfaced.

"Wow Liv, it's been a while." Alex said, Olivia had a hard time focusing on Alex's face (For obvious reasons, but she tried)  
"Y-yeah, it has Alex, how have you been?" Olivia asked. "Great." the blonde answered. "You look amazing, Alex." Liv said, which caused Alex to blush slightly.  
"Thanks Liv, so do you." Alex said. "How about we go to my suite?" Alex said, Liv smiled and nodded. Alex leaned over and hugged Liv and kissed her on the cheek.

"Let's go Liv, I've got a few surprises for you." Alex said seductively. Liv and Alex put their bikinis back on and left the beach together, Alex called the elevator. "What kind of surprises you got for me, sexy?" Olivia asked.

"Oh, you'll see." Alex giggled. Alex pushed Liv against the elevator wall and kissed her passionately, Alex ran her hands through Liv's hair. The brunette moaned into Alex's mouth as she slipped her tongue into Olivia's mouth to mingle with hers.

"Oh Liv, you don't know how long I've wanted to fuck you!" Alex screeched as Liv caressed her left breast and squeezed Alex's taut nipple. "We're almost to my floor." Alex whispered.

Alex and Olivia stepped off the elevator together, the pair walked down the hall to Suite 9C.

"Here we are." Alex whispered to Olivia, which made her even hotter. Alex unlocked the door and Olivia followed her inside.

"Make yourself at home. Liv. I'll be right back." Alex said. "Ok Alex, but don't stay gone for too long." Liv said.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Alex replied. Alex then walked out of the living room leaving Olivia alone.  
Alex went into the master bedroom and discarded her towel, then she grabbed two strap-ons and a set of handcuffs from the nightstand. She put one strap-on around her waist, Olivia waited anxiously for Alex's return. Ten minutes later Alex came back into the living room, Olivia smiled wickedly and dropped her towel when she saw Alex.

"Drop your towel, Alex." Liv whispered, Alex did as Liv asked. "You ready?" the older woman asked, Liv nodded.  
Alex walked over to Olivia and hugged the brunette.

"You are going to really enjoy this, Liv." Alex said. Olivia spreads her legs, but Alex doesn't move.

"Alex?" Liv asked, "Is something wrong?" "Turn around, Liv." Alex simply said, Olivia did without a word.  
"Ok, now wha-?" Olivia said but was cut off when she felt the strap-on slide inside her tight ass.

"OHHHH." Liv moaned, then Alex grabbed Olivia's hands and placed them behind her back and snapped on the handcuffs.  
"Alex, wh-what are you doing?" Olivia asked, fear evident in her voice. Alex leaned forward and licked her former lover's ear lobe gently.

"I'm going to give you the ultimate pleasure, Olivia my darling."

The next morning Alex awoke and found herself still in Liv's tender embrace, she smiled as she watched her lover, who was still sleeping soundly with her arms still around Alex.

'Tucker is gonna be sooooo pissed at me, but I don't care. Olivia is mine again.'


End file.
